A Wish Of Almost 15 Years
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: With Cybertron being destroyed more each day. Prowl leaves and takes his and Jazz's creation and flees to the planet called Earth. Will Prowl ever see Jazz again? Will Jazz ever see his creation again? Rated for T for a small amount of violence! You have been warned


**Hey Everyone! I recently re watched the first transformers movie and it sparked an idea. So I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way. But I do own Reverie. She is mine.**

* * *

He had been living out of sight for a close to 15 metacycles now. Looking like a police car he had to keep a low profile. So out in the middle of nowhere he had been plotting ways to keep the Decepticons in check and keep their species hidden.

"Sire?"

"Yes Reverie?"

"Where is Carrier?"

"I don't know sweet spark."

He smiled a little as he watched his daughter sit on the edge of the cliff and look out. He had raised her by himself since she was 6 groons old. His little girl was about to be 15 metacycles old. The war had killed their planet and Jazz was gone. He had gone with a team of bots, on a mission and when the war started he had taken his daughter and left.

Knowing that by the time his bonded had come back… There would be nothing left. His spark ached. It wanted his other half. He could sense his lover's spark. He had been able to sense it for the last 5 metacycles. He couldn't find where Jazz was. Earth was a very big planet after all. He was pulled out of his thoughts when heard his creation calling him.

"Sire? Oh Sire?"

"Yes sweetspark?"

"Come sit with me." He nodded, putting his stuff down. He went over to the cliff and sat with his daughter.

"Do you think we will ever find Carrier?"

"I hope so."

"Can I please-"

"No. I have told you many times. You are not going to fight!" He stood up and started to walk away.

"Sire!" She jumped up and followed him. "Please let me. We have an advantage!"

"And if you get offined and I find your carrier what am I to tell him? Sorry… We did HAVE a daughter. But she was offlined, because she was so eager to fight?"

"I can fight for myself! You know I can!"

"I said no, Reverie!"

She transformed into her motorcycle mode and drove off. Prowl sighed and went back inside. He knew she would be back in a few cycles.

* * *

The following morning Prowl woke up and looked around. He had fallen asleep at his desk. He looked around and his creation was nowhere to be found. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some noise outside. He ran outside fearing the worst. He stopped dead in his tracks. She was dragging an offlined Decepticon.

"REVERIE! Get away from him!"

She looked up. "He is dead sire. He was going to hurt some humans and I knew I had to stop him."

"You took Shockwave on alone!?"

"By the time I got back here to tell you, the humans would have been dead!"

He ran to his creation and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She let go the offlined bot and hugged her sire back. "I am sorry… I was just trying to prove to you that I could fight… I did not mean to scare you."

He sighed. "Why do you want to fight so bad, Rie?"

"I want to help like you and carrier. Besides, with the two of us fighting and my ability to go invisible, we have the upper servo." He nodded and walked back off toward the house. "Are you going to let me fight now?"

He looked at her and smiled a little. "Well… If I don't you'll offline all the Decepticons by yourself and you will render me useless."

She smiled and tackled him. "I love you, sire!"

He laughed a little. "I love you too sweetspark."

A few weeks later Prowl got an encoded message. "Hey Rie?"

She poked her helm out. "Eh?"

"Can you come take a look at this?"

"Sure. What it is?"

"I'm not sure. You are the one that spends all your free time learn about the ancient Cybertronian language."

"Hm… give me a klick or two." The tactician left her alone. She grabbed her data pads and started to translate the message. After a few klicks she gasped, "SIRE! You need to see this now!"

He came running in to the room. "What is it?"

"It is a message from Optimus Prime!"

"What does it say?" She started to read the message.

* * *

_"To my fellow Autobots, I have used the old Cybertronian language for no Decepticons that are still online can read it. We need your help. We have come to earth looking for the all spark and the more allies we have the stronger our numbers. We live among the humans in peace. We must fight to destroy Megatron before he destroys Earth._

_-Optimus Prime"_

* * *

After a few nano-klicks of silence Reverie spoke up. "We are going to help them right?"

He nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Slag ya!"

"Then let us get going while there is still some light." She nodded and they drove off toward what the humans called mission city.

* * *

It took them a few days to reach the place and by that time there was a full blown war. The two transformed and started firing at a Decepticon. "Nice shot, Rie."

"Thanks , sire."

They headed farther in and Prowl saw someone he knew.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT! IT IS BARRICADE!"

Ratchet scoffed. "Oh would you calm down Ironhide. You are just about to get a fellow Autobot killed!"

"But Ratch-"

"No buts. Can you not see that, that is not Barricade but it is in fact our dear friend Prowl?"

"Wait what?"

Ratchet shook Prowl's hand. "I got Prime's message. I came as soon as I could." Reverie transformed next to Prowl. "Oh? And who is this?"

"My name is Reverie! But I am called Rie for short. I am a friend of Prowl's." The two smiled.

"Always glad to have more servos that can help."

Prowl fell to the ground. "Jazz…."

Reverie helped him up. "Come on Ratchet. We have to find Jazz before he completely dies. Ironhide, Cover us."

"You got it."

Reverie carried her sire and ran with Ratchet. They ran around the corner and stopped. There was Megatron trying to kill Jazz. Reverie fired her weapon getting Megatron's attention.

She handed Prowl to Ratchet. "I will distract him. Save Jazz!"

The medic nodded and Reverie took off down the street with Megatron chasing her. She winced but did not look back when she heard Prowl scream she knew that merging the two sparks that way, would be hard on Prowl. Especially since Jazz was in two pieces. The spark would pulse and pull the metal back together. Assuming there was still a sparking in inside her carrier.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME, FEMME!"

She smiled. "WANNA BET?!" She disappeared around the corner and went invisible.

"WHAT?! WHERE THE FRAG DID SHE GO?!"

"It is just you and me megatron!"

"No, it is just me, prime."

Reverie took her chance and headed back to where she left her sire. She knelt down and held both of their hands and she could feel the tears building up.

"I did not want to say anything before… But I sense a stronger connection then just friends."

She nodded. "Prowl is my sire and Jazz is my Carrier. Though I haven't seen my carrier, since I was 6 groons old."

"How old are you?"

"I am almost 15 metacycles old."

"But that means…."

"Yes… I am not that old. Jazz left for a mission and Cybertron was falling apart more and more by the day. Prowl took me and left our home on Cybertron and brought me here. He knew that by the time Jazz would have come back there would have been nothing left of our home. It has been just the two of us, since."

"P-prowl…"

Prowl was laying off to the side.

"Jazz, How do you feel?"

"Like I was ripped apart. But I feel… a bit better. I can sense Prowl…"

"He is right next to you. He saved you."

Jazz looked over and saw Prowl. Jazz slowly sat up. "Prowl…" He kissed his servo.

Prowl onlined his optics and looked at Jazz. "Jazz."

"Prowl!" He wrapped his arms around his bonded.

"I am glad you are better. I have someone you need to meet." Prowl pointed to Reverie. "That is our daughter Reverie."

"You mean… She survived the destruction of Cybertron?"

"Yes. We both did." Jazz pulled his creation in to a hug. "You had gone on a mission. I knew that if we didn't leave we would have been offlined by the time you got back. I left in hopes that one day I would see you again and that we could be a family again."

"We will be a family again, here on Earth." Jazz smiled at the both of them. A few klicks later the three of them smiled at each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought! Until next time! **


End file.
